Blind Love
by rah.rah.roma
Summary: Bella Swan is a young girl who one fateful day gets diagnosed with a brain tumor that renders her blind. So she moves to Forks with her father Chief Swan. But then she meet Edward Cullen, a very curious Edward Cullen at that.
1. Prolougechapter 1 BPOV

**so this is my first story,, im not sure if you wold like it. i had writen atroy like this but i decided to add Edward and bella in because it all seemed to fall into place.**

**umm reviews would be excellent just to know what you like and dont like about it. please do tell me what you think is wrong though.**

**i dont own twilight stephenie meyer does**

**ashleigh  
x**

* * *

**Prologue**

'Bella' I heard a voice say 'oh Bella.' It said again as I started to recognize my mother, Renee's heartbroken voice.

'Open your eyes baby' she replied and I felt my eyes flutter open. But sadly everything remained black.

'Mum where are you?' I asked my voice sounding dim and childlike.

'I'm right in front of you' she gasped and another man sighed.

'Im sorry Renee' said the voice of my doctor 'im afraid your daughter is blind. She will live until around fifty but will be blind.'

'Is there any operation to help?' asked my mother sobbing.

'Yes' he replied 'but it costs over a hundred thousand.'

'You can't afford that mum' I replied closing my eyes hoping that something would change, but it hadn't.

'I know sweetie' said her mother but Bella was already drifting off.

2 MONTHS LATER

**BPOV**

'Bella' said my mother.

'Yes' I replied turning to my left where her voice lead me.

'Are you all packed?' she asked and then sighed 'im going to miss you so much.'

'You're the one that's sending me to fork' I reminded her and she laughed.

'I love you mum' I said hugging her awkwardly. She shuffled around and it was more comfortable.

'Love you to sweetheart' she replied.

'Bella' called my father's gruff voice.

'Char- Charlie' I called back and he laughed.

'Oh sweetie I've missed ya' he replied hugging her tightly.

'Missed you too' I replied and he laughed.

'Let's get you going' he replied grabbing me shyly around the waist and pulling me along. He took me outside and we walked awhile until we reached his car.

'Morning Chief' called a young-ish mans voice from my left.

'Ah Dr. Carlisle' he replied letting me go, I think it was to shake his hand.

'This must be Isabella' he replied walking over to me.

'I've heard a lot about you from your father' he replied and my father laughed gruffly.

'I would prefer Bella' I stuttered and turned red.

'Now Bella' he replied 'I'll be your new doctor from now on.'

'Okay' I replied 'Charlie where are you?' I asked feeling sick.

'Right here' he replied grabbing my hand.

'Picking up Edward?' asked my Charlie to the doctor.

'Yes I am in fact' he replied 'his interview at Dartmouth went quite well' said Carlisle and you could hear how proud he was in his voice.

'Well im going to get Bella home' said Charlie 'we'll be at your house tomorrow at twelve' he confirmed.

'Im sure Esme will look forward to meeting Bella' he said and I heard him walk off.

'Dr. Carlisle seems nice' I said as we drove off towards his house.

'Yeah he's a good fellow' grunted dad 'his wife Esme is nice and the kids don't give us trouble.'

'He has more than one kid?' I asked.

'Yeah there's Edward, Alice and Emmett his kids and then his friend and his wife died so he's looking after their kids Rosalie and Jasper Hale.'

'Oh' I replied and he laughed.

'You can meet them all tomorrow' he replied 'they're a good looking family.' I let him think about that for a while but he didn't get it.

'Dad' I said 'I can't see I wouldn't know if they were good looking.'

'Oh Bells' he replied as the card stopped 'im sorry kid.'

'No biggy' I replied after this time I was used to slip ups like that. He helped me out of the car and through the house.

'Now the downstairs bathroom and bedroom are yours' he replied 'I got a man in to rail up the bathroom just so it's easy to get around and all the knives and cutlery and anything dangerous in the kitchen are out of your way.'

'Thanks' I replied but he cut me off.

'and no going upstairs until I get them railed and fixed up' he replied and I laughed.'

Can I lay down for a bit?' I asked him and he laughed.

'Course kid' he replied 'you don't even need to ask.' He led me into my room and I changed quickly into my PJ's from when I was little and I feel asleep straight away.

'Bells we need to get to the Carlisle's place' called my Charlie pulling back my covers.

'Coming' I replied standing up and getting a set of clothes Renee had set for me. I brushed my hair and slid it back into a headband and washed my face carefully.

'Dad' I called and I heard him run to me.

'Yes?' he asked breathless.

'Are we going now?' I asked.

'Sure' he said grabbing my hand to walk me along.

'Thanks' I replied and she fastened my seatbelt.

The drive was fairly long but eventually we stopped and Charlie helped me out the car.

'Charlie' called a woman running up to us.

'Esme' he acknowledged 'this is my daughter Bella.'

'Oh she's gorgeous' replied Esme grabbing my hand.

'Cont scare the poor girl' called a younger girls voice.

'Hi im Alice' she said walking up to me. I looked around for her and she sighed.

'The short one in front of you' she replied and I turned to her voice.

'Oh you are blind' she replied 'that's okay though because you can still come prom dress shopping with me. You are going to Forks high?' she asked.

'Yes' Charlie answered.

'Hello Bella' said Carlisle as we walked into the house.

'Hi' I replied shyly finally getting a word in.

'Come with me' he replied placing a warm hand on mine and walking me into a small quite room. I heard him shut the door and guided me to a chair.

'Sorry about them' he replied.

'Its fine' I replied smiling.

'I guess the Chief always comes around so they're all excited to meet his daughter' he replied 'and the fact that you are blind' he replied dimly.

'Yeah that usually fascinates people' I replied holding my hands together in my lap.

'So' he replied 'I talked to your mother and your old doctor, now I understand you weren't the biggest fan of you old doctor?'

'No' I replied 'he was really rough and didn't talk. Not like you' I replied smiling.

'Alright well why don't you tell me something about yourself?' he said 'why don't we start with what you remember you look liked.'

'Well I had brown eyes' I replied 'they were dark I liked them. And my hair was brown and wavy. My skin was very light, porcelain almost and I was medium height.'

'Well your brown eyes are still there and they look gorgeous and your brown hair is almost how you described but darker and your skin is still pale.'

'Thanks' I murmured looking down, not that it made a difference.

'Tell me something else' he replied.

'I used to play the piano' I replied softly listening to the tune coming from another room in the house. Someone was playing a grand piano.

'That would be my son Edward' he said like he could hear my thoughts.

'I can't play now' I replied 'I don't know where the keys are. And I used to drive, I liked cars but I can't do that now and I used to walk along the beach in Florida taking my neighbors' dog for a walk but I can't do that.'

'What do you do now?' he asked.

'I talk a bit more then I used to' I replied 'and I like to go for walks but I always have someone with me. I swim but it has to be in special pools or with someone and I do go to beach on occasion.'

'How do you think you'll go at Forks high?' he asked.

'I think it should be okay' I replied 'I don't know anyone who goes there yet but they've given me some classes that will be better for me. I don't do PE and I have tutors to come over if I want but I don't want them to.'

'That's understandable' he replied as someone knocked on the door.

'Come in' called Carlisle and in walked someone carefully closing the door behind themselves.

'Ah Edward' replied Carlisle.

'Hi' he replied I wasn't sure who it was too but Carlisle cleared it up.

'Edward this the Chiefs daughter Isabella' he said.

'Bella' I corrected him.

'Hi' said Edward sounding confused, I wonder if he knew.

'Hello' I replied and he sighed.

'Sorry' I replied standing up 'do you mind if I go home now?' I asked.

'Bella' said Carlisle 'stay a bit longer and meet Alice she's not that bad and you do need someone to help you around at school.'

'Forks isn't that complicated' murmured Edward he probably didn't realize I had impeccable hearing.

'For a blind person it is' I snapped as Carlisle guided me to the door.

'Shit' said Edward with honest sincerity in his voice.

'Here' said Edward grabbing me by the waist and guiding me into another room.

'Hello' said a perky voice that I recognized as Alice's.

'Hello Alice' I replied and she laughed.

'So are you going dress shopping with me?' she asked.

'Im not going to need a dress' I replied confused I did notice how Edwards hand remained on my waist.

'For prom' she piped up.

'Im not going' I replied.

'Why not?' she demanded.

'Because I don't have anyone to go with and I can't exactly dance' I stated.

'You're going' she replied grabbing my hand as Edward let go of my waist.


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

**Okay just a small thank you too ****ctaim2**** who came up with a fair wicked idea which is coming up a bit later on in the story therefore the story may go a bit longer now.**

**I'll try and update it as much as I came maybe every second day but I have exams as it is semester two, arghh !**

**Ashleigh**

**X**

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice had decided that she make the shopping trip a family affair, with Bella included. We were all going to walk there but Charlie had told us to drive because of Bella so here we were now with Alice driving and me and Bella in the back.

'You were playing the piano before' said Bella looking blankly to her left where I was.

'Yes I was' I replied 'do you play anything?' I asked.

'I used to play that piano' she replied smiling 'before you know,' she replied looking down. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were wide and brown and you could stare at them for ages.

'Would you like to play my piano–' Alice had cut me off.

'We're here' she replied gushing and stopping the car.

'Come on Bella' she called as Bella stepped out of the car cautiously.

'I can't exactly see here Alice' replied Bella. Alice smiled and grabbed Bella's waist and pulling her into a small boutique.

'Oh look–' said Alice and then stopped 'sorry' she whispered into Bella's ear and Bella smiled.

'Find me and seat and go look around' replied Bella laughing at her. Alice sat her down and started looking around when I sat next to her, Bella froze instantly.

'Chill' I replied grabbing her hand and placing it on my leg 'now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted' I started making her laugh 'did you want me to pick you up tomorrow night and we can–' but Alice was over here.

'What do you think?' Alice asked me twirling around. She was wearing a love cut red dress that hugged her nicely.

'Wonderful' I replied smiling at her.

'Bella I picked you out a dress' she replied as the other walked in.

'You look so lovely' said Jasper smiling at Alice. She grinned but looked back a Bella.

'It's peacock blue' she explained 'and is a v-neck with a halter top and stops around mid calf.'

'No thanks Alice' she said pulling her hand off my leg and putting it in her lap.

'Come one Bella its gorgeous' said Rosalie grabbing her hand softly.

'Okay' she stuttered very quietly as Rosalie led her into a change room.

'You like her' said Emmett sitting down next to me.

'She's something' I replied to him looking over at the dressing room.

'Yeah' said Jasper behind me so I turned around.

'I wonder what it would be like not to see' I said.

'It is weird' said Bella behind me. I turned around and gasped.

'That bad' she asked.

'Umm... no' I replied 'that gorgeous.'

'Oh' she replied turning crimson. The dress set her figure off perfectly making all her curves look voluptuous and skin even more paler. The neckline plunged not to far but enough to make her irresistible.

'If only you could see' mused Alice.

'Now you have a dress for prom' exclaimed Rosalie.

'Im not going though' said Bella exhausted.

'Yes you are' said Alice.

'I don't have anyone to go with' she replied coaxing her eyebrow perfectly. They all looked at me and I shrugged and smiled.

'Im going' I said to her 'and I don't have anyone to go with.'

'Im not sure' she replied.

'Go with me then' I replied and she looked confused.

'I don't know' she replied again.

'Just friends though' I assured her and she looked a little sad, had I said the right thing.

'Fine you all win' she exclaimed 'but just a thing Alice I can't wear heels.'

'Okay' she replied smiling and jumping up and down.

We were on our way to drop Bella off, well just me and Bella actually because Alice had a hair appointment and the rest just wanted to go home.

'What were you trying to ask me before?' she asked turning towards me.

'You played the piano' I replied sneaking a glance at her face her eyes wide 'and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play on my piano?'

'I can't see though' she replied frowning and turning away.

'But I can' I replied pulling up. We walked in silence to her door.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven' I said to her and she sighed.

'Okay' she replied before opening the door to Charlie.

'Goodbye Bella' I called and she smiled.

'Bye' she replied and I laughed as Charlie took her inside, her grin was quite goofy. Cute but definitely goofy.


	3. Chapter 3 B and EPOV

**Thanks to the people that have been reading this.**

**I really didn't think this story or I even at writing, would be any good; haha**

**Im trying my best to get Edwards and Bella point of view in but if you do think there is something wrong with one of them or even another person I could use let me know.**

**Thanks, Ashleigh**

**X**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and at first I couldn't remember where I was. My bed was usually king size, how had I gotten a single bed then it dawned. I as at my father's Charlie and there was boy… Edward. I bolted upright when I heard a knock on my door.

'Come in' I yawned quite happy to be awake finally.

'Hello' said a voice that seemed new to me. It wasn't though, it was Alice.

'Hi' I replied and she laughed.

'Edward can't pick you up Carlisle needs him at the hospital so I thought we could go shoe shopping and then back to my house' she seemed excited and I could imagine – well I tried at least – a girl bouncing up and down.

'Sure Alice' I said not bothering to argue I knew I could win and I had known the girl for a day at most.

'Yay' she said helping me up.

Two hours later me and Alice walked into her house.

'I'll be back' she replied I heard her go and I listened to a piano playing in the background. I followed the music carefully and slowly making sure I didn't trip on anything as it became louder and clearer. I felt a door frame that must have been to the room with the piano.

'Edward' I called softly and the piano stopped on an off note.

'Bella' he said confused.

'How did you… where's Alice?' he managed walked up to me and grabbing my hand.

'I'm listened and followed' I explained 'and Alice is somewhere.'

'Oh well okay' he said 'come here.' He moved me along and I felt his piano chair.

'Sit down here' he replied and I did so without a doubt and he soon was sitting next to me.

'I want you to play this' he replied and suddenly a beautiful tune hit my ears but I couldn't recognize it.

'I can't play that I don't know it' I replied and he sighed but cheerfully.

'I wrote it myself' he explained 'it's a lullaby. I only wrote it just then but it's about you.'

'Oh' I replied and I could feel the blush rising up my neck.

'Just start with this' he replied grabbing my small hand and placing it on a key.

'Now what?' I asked and he laughed slightly at my impatience.

'Follow me' he replied and I heard a higher note so I pressed on the key in my left hand. He played and I kept along as best I could but I noticed that even when he moved up or down the scale with a hand I didn't need to.

'Wow' I replied amazed I could play, I placed my hand in my laps and then realized I had lost the keys.

'Here' said Edward walking behind me. He was warm as his arms crossed around me and grabbed my hands to put them on the keys. Now do what we did before' he said his breath hitting my skin 'but move to left ever fourth count.'

'Okay' I replied. He helped me to start off with but he soon sat back tom y side and I was playing the piano by myself.

'Wow' I whispered as a big grin plastered my face.

**EPOV**

She sat there smiling as she played a tune so simple and easy, of course for her it wasn't as she couldn't see. Her grin was childish yet somehow gorgeous and her eyes wide even though there was nothing to see.

'I'll play with you' I said picking up where I had left before she came in earlier.

'Wow' she whispered again to herself. I smiled but then stopped, I didn't want to smile if she couldn't see it but I smiled again.

'Edward' said Carlisle and a frown played at my lips.

'I'll be back' I said brushing her hand slightly as I stood up.

'What is it?' I asked him after we were out of earshot.

'Bella' he replied sadly.

'What?' I asked him confused.

'Her tumor has come back' said Carlisle 'and she won't be okay unless we operate.'

'Oh' I replied looking over at her. She was smiling as she played around with the piano making random tunes until she found one she liked.

'Look after her' said Carlisle patting me on the back as I walked back in.

'Hey' I said slowly as I sat back down to her.

'I lost my keys' she admitted a sheepish grin appearing on her face.

'Oh here' I replied walking behind her and grabbing her hand. I placed them carefully on the right keys. Her skin was very warm and I kept my hands on her and played with her. She smiled as we played together and I looked at her eyes again. I was startled to see that they were a darker color then her usually brown.

'Oh' I said and she looked up to where I was her nose touching mine. A funny look crossed her face and the she smiled sweetly closing the gap between us. Her lips didn't quite hit mine properly so I fixed that for her but I was kissing Bella! And it was so amazing. I pulled back slowly and her eyes opened and she smiled.

'Umm' she said and I laughed kissing her on the forehead and then placing her hands on the right key.

'There you go love' I replied and she grinned even wider.

* * *

**_even bigger special thanks to... Pseudostar432 who has given me some super help ful and lovely information ;D this story will be absolutly great with you help, thank you thank you thanks!_**

_**and also to ctaim2 still for being my wonderful support **but please keep reviews coming i need to know if it is really good and suggestiong 2 this is my first story and is probably crap but people do read it haha_

_now im going to try and put a new chapter in once a day at least but bare in mine with 3 in 2 days please be patient for mroe exams are killer xo_


	4. Chapter 4 B and EPOV

**Okay so just too clear thing up THIS IS A HUMAN STORY lol.**

**Sorry this took a couple days I'll try to be a bit better time wise but it is hard with school and all that. I'm sorry if I don't write much in Bella's POV I promise I will a bit more but it's just a tad harder with her not being able to see its just I like describing everything setting the picture, showing the smiles but it's a tad hard when shes blind so I'll work on that. This one's a mixed but it still works. Lol.  
****Ashleigh  
****X**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat in bed looking into nothing, I couldn't look at anything and it killed me. I had a horrible headache and Carlisle was coming over soon but all I could think about was Edward. What would he look like, his amazing lips and his perfect piano player hands. I could tell my touch that they were wonderful and delicate. There was a knock on my door and I heard the door open.

'Bella' said Carlisle 'it's just me, no one else.'

'Okay' I replied curling up at one end of my bed. He sat at the other and cleared his throat.

'Bella im so sorry' he started 'but your tumor has turned into something worse and it seems that we need another surgery with a thirty percent chance of death.'

'What?' I asked right as my dad stormed in.

'Charlie' called Edward behind him Esme ran in also calling his name.

'Dad' I exclaimed trying to stand up but as I was tucked under my covers so I tripped up.

'EDWARD' I called a feel over, I heard him faintly say my name but otherwise I was gone.

**EPOV**

'Bella' I said as she fell to the ground.

'Bella' I cried grabbing her in my arms. Everyone else kind of just looked at us for a second and then suddenly went into action. I sat there holding her as we drove her to the hospital.

She was placed in the ICU for two days as she awoke and today she was moved for her last day in general.

'Edward' mumbled a voice I could hear a mile away.

'Bella' screamed Alice though running into the room and giving her a hug.

'Edward' she said again pushing Alice out the way. Alice laughed and skipped merrily down the hall closing the door to give us privacy.

'I'm here Bella' I replied sitting very slightly on the edge of her bed. I grabbed her hand and she smiled squeezing it.

'You very klutzy' I whispered into her ear as I watched her look around.

'Oh' she replied looking the opposite was and turning red 'I am blind remember it's kind of in the profile.'

'I like your profile' I replied looking at her side on 'it's quite gorgeous.' She laughed and looked towards me.

'I want to play your piano' she replied trying to get up.

'Bella we're at the hospital' I replied and she looked confused and started to cry.

'Bella' I said trying to calm her down. I wasn't sure what to do so I picked her up and held her in my arms stroking her hair.

'I'm sorry' she replied pulling back and wiping her tears.

'Don't be' I replied and she laughed as I kissed her lightly on her forehead.

'What happened?' she asked confused to I explained the whole thing.

* * *

_**Im skipping a couple days here guys hope you don't mind :)**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella walked into our piano room and smiled as her hand ran across the keys. We'd been practicing nonstop for days until her hands were sore, not mine her. But finally much to her joy and definitely to mine she had worked out to play by herself.

'Bella' I said as we practiced yet again, school started tomorrow and she wanted it perfect before she had to go back.

'Yes' she answered a second later as the song finished.

'Keep practicing and I'll be back in a second' I replied. I waited until she nodded before stepping out the room to a waiting Carlisle.

'Leave it a couple days before telling her' I said to him as we walked into the kitchen.

'Son she needs to know' he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

'No' me and Charlie both said at the same time.

'Shouldn't someone be with her' Esme asked quite worried.

'Shes playing the piano' I replied which explained everything they needed to know.

'Oh' she replied and we all went back to look at Carlisle.

'Dad I know it's in your best interest to tell her, but I really do think you should let her have at least a few weeks at school this is big to her and _you_ cannot ruin it for her' I said and he nodded.

'You sure know her well' said Charlie scratching his head and smiling. I was stumped for something to say to that, I mean he was her father and I couldn't exactly say yes Charlie I'm in love with your daughter. I mean I was in love with her, wasn't I?

Yes I was in love Bella.

'Edward' I heard a small but clear voice call as I thought.

'Where are you?' she called again.

'Two more minutes Bella' I called back and I heard her sigh and continue.

'Go Edward' said Charlie 'we can continue this later.'

'You sure?' I asked but I was already down the hall walking slowly towards the hallway.

'You know you guys are lucky Bella can't see' I said to Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and they kissed without leaving a detail to imagination in the hall. Alice just waved for me to go on and pulled Jasper into her room. I heard a voice singing. At first I thought it was Rosalie's, Emmet my brother's girlfriend and Jasper's twin but it was too – the voice – gorgeous to be hers. I walked into the hallway of the piano room and there she was playing her own song and singing along. She was only singing quietly and I could just here her voice as it went up with the highs and low with low notes. It weaved in and out of the music. She didn't speak a word but it sounded amazing.

'Oh' she said as I walked in a step further as she had missed a key. 'Oh no, no, no!' she said again counting the keys from the left but she kept stuffing it up.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her twitchy hands keeping my body close to hers as I whispered in her ear.

'Bella' I whispered knowing this would keep her calm 'it's alright.'

'No' she replied trying to stand up but I hugged her tightly from behind.

'Bella' I whispered trying to keep her calm.

'I want the surgery' she said suddenly standing up from out of my grasp.

'Bella let's talk about this later' I said flipping her around and pulling her into my chest 'please Bella for me.'

'For you' she whispered trying to control herself as the tears rolled down her cheek and soaked into my shirt.

'For you' she whispered again 'Edward.' She kept saying it over and over again and even though she was crying and her face was up against my chest she made my name sound amazing. Charlie walked in and looked at Bella, his face fell quickly and he sighed.

'Charlie' I instructed and he snapped out of quickly and looked at me.

'Bring her out to the car for me' he replied 'Alice'll fetch ya' a new pair of clothes and I'll drop you off tomorrow' he looked at me again with pleading eyes 'please Edward.'

'Go get the car' I replied nodding.

'Thanks' he said almost running out the room. Bella was now just hugging my chest silently the tears flowing out her eyes.

'Bella' I whispered into her ear my lips against her ears 'you need to listen to me carefully. I'm going to pick you up and take you out to the van, Bella look at me' I said and her face whipped up. Her face looking at me confused and eyes of in their own world.

'Good girl Bella' I soothed her as he face tilted towards mine.

'Edward' she said whispering my name.

'Yes?' I asked but she just kept saying my name over and over again.

'Come on' I said picking her up very carefully in my arms and taking her out to the car. Everyone watched us as I walked her down the hallway. She held tightly onto my shirt whispering my name as I talked soothingly to her.

'See you tomorrow' chirped Alice startling Bella. Esme told Alice off for disturbing Bella as I walked out the door soothing Bella.

'Bella' I said as we climbed into the back of Charlie's car.

'Edward' she said holding my shirt tighter.

'I'm here' I whispered kissing her lightly on her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes but I knew she was still awake.

'We're here' I replied picking her up again and walking her into her bedroom.

'Thank you' she said as I pulled her shoes off as well as I could considering she was still grabbing onto my shirt

'Bella let go of my shirt' I said.

'I can't let go of you' she replied and I sighed lying on her bed I pulled her against me and soothed her.

'I don't want you to leave me' she said clinging onto my shirt again.

'I won't' I promised her 'I'll stay here right next to you love.'

'I want to see' she replied a tear rolling down her cheek again.

'Don't cry' I said kissing it away.

'What do you look like?' she asked me and it seemed to comfort her so I told her, everything.

'Okay Bella' I replied 'I look like. Well I have green eyes' I explained starting off with my face 'and I have floppy brownish red hair.'

'Floppy' she asked her mouth forming into a cute little 'O' as she yawned slightly.

'Floppy' I confirmed and she smiled but her mouth formed an 'O' again.

'Oh' she replied.

'Here' I replied grabbing her hand and putting it against my hair. She smiled slightly, the first real smile I had seen in hours as played with my hair.

'Floppy' she repeated again playing with a few strands of my hair.

'Bella' I said again catching her attention 'me and Charlie need to talk I'll be back in a few seconds.'

'Okay' she said again letting go of my shirt and grabbing her pillow.

I walked down to the kitchen were Charlie was sitting at the table with his usually beer.

'Hey Charlie' I said walking in.

'Edward' he acknowledged 'how is she?'

'What happened?' I asked.

'She gets like this' replied Charlie 'every now and then she just has a breakdown. It's like she's a little girl again. One little thing will set her off something so simple. Once it was because she missed a piece of hair when she put it up herself.'

'Will she be okay tomorrow?' I asked him.

'She'll be fine' he replied 'go look after her kid.'

'Thanks' I replied walking into Bella again who was sound asleep her head against the pillow. I sat in the rocking chair next to her bed and watched her carefully.

* * *

**this took a while. sorry sorry sorry. im trying to submit around two to three today because i wont be home fir a while. just a heads up that i am starting a new sotry but this one will be my main one still until its finished.  
thanks for all the reviews  
Ashleigh  
x**


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

**Im having a day off school because exams have finished, well I have Physical Ed tomorrow but that's no biggy. Hope you enjoy this one it's all in BPOV just because I finally had something good to write and no longer BPOV writes block :D**

**Thanks for the reviews it's great to know people actually enjoy my writing, I can't believe I have fans :O HOW EXCITING!**

**Ashleigh**

**X**

* * *

I woke up suddenly and once again I saw nothing but in the back of my mind I knew today was a special day.

'Bella' said a voice in my ear.

'Edward?' I asked confused.

'Let's get you dressed love' he replied handing me some clothes 'we got school today.' I tried to imagine him grinning but I couldn't, it just wouldn't work.

'Okay' I replied smiling slowly as I heard him close the door. For all I knew he could still be in the room as I changed. I didn't think he would do that though, he was Edward. My Edward so I knew he wouldn't. I changed quickly and started to make my bed when there was a knock on the door.

'Ready to go' called Edward and I giggled, he sounded like five year old boy on his first day of school.

'Come in' I called back and he sighed opening the door and hugging me quickly.

'I don't want to go to school' I said suddenly and he laughed.

'Alright' he replied 'how about a deal?' he asked me.

'What deal?' I asked confused.

'If you go to school like a good girl we can go to my place tonight and you can play the piano for me' he replied and I smiled widely 'I'll take that as a yes' he replied kissing me slightly on my nose.

'Thanks' I whispered as he took my hand to led me out the door.

'Hey Bella' called a cheerful Alice.

'Alice what am I wearing?' I asked her as Edward led me to the car with her in tow.

'You're wearing a pair of cute little denim shorts, a blue top and matching colorful peep toes with black sunnies' she replied and I knew she was keeping many details out.

* * *

_**Outfit link on profile :)**_

* * *

'You look wonderful' said Edward as I sat into the passenger seat of the car. Alice sat behind me brushing my hair and playing with it as we drove into the car park; well at least I assumed it was that.

'Isn't it cold in fork though?' I asked thinking about my barely covered skin.

'Not today' chirped up Alice helping me out of the car. Edward grabbed my hand and I was suddenly aware of every whisper around us.

'Bella' said girl sounding confused 'she's blind or something. The chiefs daughter also' she then giggled.

'Look at her ass' said another boy 'looks like that Cullen kid has got her. Probably 'cause his daddy is her doctor' he snorted.

'Bella' said a familiar voice and I looked to where Edward voice came from.

'Yes?' I asked him a bit confused.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked me and now I was confused 'because you don't, you don't have to.'

'They talk about me' I replied 'and that bothers you?' I asked.

'I don't want them to Bella' he replied 'if they knew you they wouldn't but they don't. And seeing me with you is…' he trailed off.

'Is what Edward?' I asked and Alice walked up next to me.

'The office is the other way' she replied cheerfully.

'What is it Edward' I demanded pulling my hand from his.

'They probably think I want you for your body' he replied in a whisper 'but I don't, I really don't. but they don't see it that way. They think because I used to go out with a lot of girls I only want you for that but I don't I really, really.' But I didn't let him stop, he had lied to me I thought he was perfect and he wasn't. so why couldn't I bring myself to let go of his hand and find Alice's. how come I couldn't tear my face away from the spot where I last heard his voice and why couldn't I stop myself from closing my eyes in thought when his scent hit me?

'Edward' I replied 'I need to go home and think.' And that was all I said because anything more and I would've ruined everything.

I woke up screaming. The piercing green eyes that only thing I could see in my ever black world.

'Bella' said Charlie running into my room.

'I want the surgery' I said to him finally when I could talk and I felt his hand take mine as I continued remembering the talk from the other day 'please' I whispered the last word.

'I'll call the doc as soon as it's a reasonable time in the morning' he replied but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

'Are you sure Bells?' he asked calling me my nickname I most cherished 'the thought of you maybe not surviving' he said. If I wasn't for my great hearing I wouldn't have heard that 'it's too hard to think about.'

'I want to see' was all I said as he walked out the room. Tears were spilling down my cheeks and crying wasn't Charlie's thing, nor mine on occasion.

'Bella' said a cheerful Alice and Rosalie walking into my room the next day.

'Our dads are talking so we decided to take you shopping' piped up Rosalie and I hid my cringe into my pillow.

'I picked your outfit' said Rosalie chucking something soft but cool at me.

'Thanks' I murmured not bothering to argue with them.

* * *

_**Im having fun making the outfits so this trip's outfit is also on my profile!**_I changed quickly and then walked into the lounge where I heard voices.

* * *

'_The hospital could fund the operation' said Carlisle 'and I would do it of course. There would be no messing about with this.'_

'_Thanks doc' said Charlie quietly 'if anything happens to her' he said though and something hit the bench, his fist obviously._

'_I'll do my absolute best' replied Carlisle and Charlie sighed._

'_Then I guess that's all I can ask.'_

'Come on Bella' said Alice grabbing my hand and walking me along.

* * *

**Okay so this story is working out good. Im getting back to Edward and Bella I promise I think that they might cool it off for a bit.  
:O, I just gave something away !**

**Im going to stop now haha.**

**Ashleigh**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6 B and EPOV

**BPOV**

I survived shopping with Alice and Rosalie only just and when I got home with many bags of whatever they had gotten for me I certainly was expecting Edward to be sitting in my room waiting for me. I walked in and threw my bags on the floor.

'How was shopping?' asked a mocking velvet voice. I stiffened and turned to my bed where it was coming from.

'Edward?' I asked not because I was unsure just to steady myself, he ignored my question though.

'I've never really did like going shopping with them' he replied laughing to himself, he was definitely nervous.

'Edward what's wrong?' I asked very confused.

'You are having the surgery even though you may die?' he asked quite shocked.

'Edward I will be able to see' I replied in a matter of fact tone 'and that is all I care about.'

'What about me?' he asked and I could hear him standing up.

'I'll be able to see you' I whispered very confused.

'Don't you see Bella the possibility of you dyeing' he replied 'and being under for so long I don't think I could stand it.'

'For me?' I asked quietly reaching over and sitting on the bed. I felt one single tear roll down my eye and he sighed.

'I have to go' he replied 'Carlisle will be over in an hour to discuss everything' his tone now was distant 'he said he should get you in for this Sunday.'

'But that's only–'

'Three days away' he said finishing it for me.

'Will you stay with me?' I asked him quietly moving my head as though I was looking at the floor, of course everything was still black.

'Bella I don't think I can' he replied and another tear dripped down my face.

**EPOV**

'_Will you stay with me?' she asked me quietly moving her head so it faced the ground as tears started to well up into her eyes._

'_Bella I don't think I can' I replied and another tear dripped down her face._

'Please' she begged me starting to cry. She looked so helpless her distance eyes over flowing with tears.

'Carlisle will be here in a second' I replied dashing out the room and into the hallway. Carlisle and Charlie were both looking at me surprise hit their faces as tears started to fall from my eyes.

'I can't do it' I replied and Charlie nodded.

'I understand' he replied and me and Carlisle both looked at him surprised.

'How do you think when she first got out into my arms?' he asked us flabbergasted 'I couldn't do it. I broke down everytime I saw her struggle to do something. Her ever distant eyes always searching for more.'

'I have to go' I then replied again running out the door.

**Arghhh, so that was fair short. Sorry guys I'm having a bit of a; 'I just want to get to the good bit that I dreamed up last night' kind of time so that's what I'm going to do. I'll fill in a few days next chapter but I shall be skipping ahead to Sunday morning :O**

**D-DAY BABY!!**

**Thanks for your support guys.**

**Ashleigh**


End file.
